english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Excel Saga (2002)
Excel Saga (エクセル♥サーガ) is an anime television series based on the manga series written and illustrated by Rikdo Koshi. The series originally aired in Japan between October 7, 1999 and March 30, 2000, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by ADV Films between May 14, 2002 and March 11, 2003. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jessica Calvello - Excel (eps1-13) *Larissa Wolcott - Excel (eps14-26) *Monica Rial - Hyatt 'Secondary Cast' *Brett Weaver - Nabeshin *Hilary Haag - Menchi *Jason Douglas - Ilpalazzo *Jay Hickman - Watanabe *Kelly Manison - Great Will of the Macrocosm, Pedro's Sexy Wife *Mark Laskowski - Iwata *Mike Kleinhenz - Kabapu *Paul Sidello - Koshi Rikdo *Rob Mungle - Pedro *Tiffany Grant - Sandora 'Minor Cast' *Allison Keith - Mimetchu (ep22), Nurse (ep12), Nurse Shiki (ep26), Riceman Beauty (ep8), Shinogi (ep9), Stewardess (ep6), Vice Mayor's Squeeze (ep5) *Andrew Kent - Sumiyoshi Puchuu (ep7) *Andrew Klimko - Pension Owner (Antonio; ep6), Terrorist (ep9) *Andy McAvin - Big Dick (ep17), Dechuura (ep22), Dying Soldier (ep6), Iron Mask/Tetsuko (ep3), Older Brother (ep12), Salty Seadog (ep19), Sushi Bartender, Terrorist (ep9) *Brett Weaver - Effeminate Director (ep9) *Brian Granveldt - Mad Spot (ep10), Soldier Who Didn't Get Much Screen-Time (ep3) *Chris Markley - Kosuke (ep8), Satanic Newspaper Boy (ep7), Terrorist (ep9) *Chris Patton - Key (ep21), Kurata, Mutant (ep23), Younger Brother (ep12) *Christine Auten - Mother (ep13), Purin (ep12) *Cynthia Martinez - Child A (Nobeta; ep19), Excel Kobayashi, Little Boy (ep15), Pad (ep23), Poemi (ep26) *Dean Turner - Department Chief (ep5) *Emily Carter - Kyoko (ep10), Momoji, Receptionist (ep5), Teletchu (ep22), Waitress (ep4) *Fumiko Chino - Screaming Woman (ep4) *Greg Stanley - Baseball Player (ep11), Chief Puchuu (ep2), Child C (ep19), Mutant (ep23), Not So Cute Puchuus (ep22), Sailor (ep21), Sazae (ep11), Student (ep11) *Heather Bryson - Emeraldapuchuu (ep22), Mother (ep8), Radio Announcer (ep7), Saleslady (ep26), Saleswoman (ep8) *Hilary Haag - Anonymous Girl (ep8), Child (ep8), Child (ep13), Girl with Dog (ep8), Megumi (ep8), Miyo (ep5), Yukitchu (ep22) *Illich Guardiola - Bandmember C (ep21), Kodachu (ep22), Mutant (ep23), Nanbara (ep5), The Fab Sounds of the Mohawks (ep26) *James Marshall - Assassin & Fanboy (ep4), Truck Driver (ep1), Yamazaki from Accounting (ep5) *Jessica Calvello - Bad Excel (ep1), Cop Excel (ep1), Good Excel (ep1) *John Gremillion - Aesop (ep11), Fargo (Guard Dog; ep10), Father (ep13), Female Newscaster (ep1), Harlotchu (ep22), Kitayama, Narrator, Police Leader (ep16), Security Guy with Bad Haircut (ep5), Terrorist (ep9) *John Swasey - Admiral (ep21), Butler (ep11), Corliogne (ep17), Foreman (ep1), Inchiki (ep10), Live Broadcast (ep11), Narrator (ep16), Not So Dumb; Not So Russian Soldier (ep3), Red Beard (ep4), Shop Owner (ep12), Sportscaster (ep16), Taranchu (ep22), Teacher (ep11), Terrorist Leader (ep9), Vice Mayor (ep5), Zeta (ep23) *Kelly Cousins - Ropponmatsu 1 *Kira Vincent Davis - Cute Puchuus (ep22), Lead Puchuus, Puchuu Queen (ep7), Puchuus, Random Puchuus, Ropponmatsu 2, Shopgirl (ep8), Video Game (ep11) *Kurt Stoll - Baseball Player (ep11), Man in Pajamas (ep7), Man in Underwear (ep6), More Not So Cute Puchuus (ep22), Mutant (ep23), Student (ep11), Terrorist (ep9) *Larry Davis - "Pedro the Movie" Narrator (ep13) *Laura Chapman - Producer (ep21) *Mandy Clark - Ann Anzai (ep19), Cosette Sara, Rarachu (ep22) *Marcy Rae - Angry Mother (ep15) *Matt Greenfield - Pipe Organ Player (ep26), Zombies (ep5) *Mike Kleinhenz - Demon Sergeant *Mike McRae - Gomez, That Man, The Across Five (ep26) *Mike Vance - Dr. Isafumi, Dying Puchuus (ep4), Kuroda, Mayor (ep5), Okitchu (ep22), Ugly Puchuus *Phil Ross - Director Puchuu (ep22), Space Butler (ep2), The Professor (ep10) *Randy Sparks - Ambulance Driver (ep1), Backup Ugly Puchuus (ep7), Bandmember B (ep21), Baseball Player (ep11), Child B (Giant; ep19), Dumb Soldier (ep3), Mean Old Lady (ep8), Mutant (ep23), Police Officer (ep16), Puchau (ep22), Space Command Commander (ep22), Student (ep11), Terrorist (ep9), The Fab Sounds of the Mohawks (ep26) *Rick Peeples - Dominick (ep23) *Rob Bricken - Yakuza (ep15) *Rob Mungle - Beanboy (ep11), Witch Doctor (ep7) *Sheri Sims - Cel Beauty (ep8), Mikako Hyatt, Seirachu (ep22), Shioji's Little Friend (ep15) *Spike Spencer - Baseball Player (ep11), Dog (ep8), Dr. Kozo Shioji, Monkeys (ep11), Shikiri (ep9), Student (ep11), Taikomochi (ep10), Weird Sounds (ep11) *Ted Pfister - Assassin (ep19), Chief Editor (ep5), Manager (ep4), Old Man (ep10), Old Man (ep19), Space Command Scientist (ep22), Tokugawatchu (ep22) *Tiffany Grant - Additional Puchuus (ep2), Backup Puchuus (ep7), Kumikumi, Mean Brat (ep10), Misaki Matsuya, More Cute Puchuus (ep22), Puchuus (ep14) *Vic Mignogna - Wolf (ep10) *Victor Carsrud - Ambulance Driver (ep1), Bandmember A (ep21), Mutant (ep23), Riceman (ep8), Russian Soldier (ep3), Sanachu (ep22), Terrorist (ep9), The Fab Sounds of the Mohawks (ep26) 'Additional Voices' *Adam Taylor *Allison Keith *Andrew Klimko *Andy McAvin *BOB *Brian Granveldt *Chris Markley *Chris Patton *Cynthia Martinez *Dean Turner *Emily Carter *Greg Stanley *Heather LeMaster *Hilary Haag *Illich Guardiola *Ima Mutant *James Marshall *John Gremillion *John Swasey *Kelly Manison *Kira Vincent Davis *Kurt Stoll *Larry Davis *Laura Chapman *Mandy Clark *Marcy Rae *Mark Laskowski *Mike McRae *Mike Vance *Nathan Segrest *Phil Ross *Randy Sparks *Rob Bricken *Robert Anderson *Sheri Sims *Spike Spencer *Ted Pfister *Tiffany Grant *Victor Carsrud Category:Anime Category:2002 Anime